robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega X (Earth-592035)
Omega X (Earth-592035) is a character appearing in the future Omegaverse event. History Pre-Digiworld Omega X (Earth-592035) was born in April 7, 2000. He lived a happy life until 2011, where all points in his life went downhill. His friends and family betrayed him and made him feel like a loser. His family then moved away and started a new life (but without changing identities). Omega X sought relief in the worldwide known MMO game known as Digiworld, which was supposed to be a place for one to have fun. What he didn't know, however, is that 1 user out of 1000000 had the ability to jump into the game and live it instead of just playing it. Those users were called the Chosen Ones, and their powers were revealed to them only when the game was in grave danger. Without knowing this, he started playing with an account called Fire Spider. Joining the Freedom Fighters When Omega X started playing Digiworld and wanted to meet every user, they were shy and distant. Omega X then heard about some "changes" in the game's direction, and that it was no longer "fun". It was then when Omega X's latent Chosen One powers manifested and he entered the game. His appearance was different, as he looked like his character did. He then realized that he WAS his own character. He decided to walk around and then met an user called AgentUnknown, who was a leader of a team called "Freedom Fighters" which fought to restore the game's former glory. He quickly became friends with AgentUnknown and decided to join the Freedom Fighters. He was then accompanied by AgentUnknown in their way to the Freedom Fighters HQ and then heard that all the high-ranked members were chosen ones, like AgentUnknown. He was then told that he had unique and exclusive abilites that only 1 out of 10000000 could even know about. He was also told that an evil organization called Sector Z had taken over Digiworld and its main city, Digital City, and that the Freedom Fighters were the only ones who could stand up to Sector Z. He was offered a place as a leader of the Freedom Fighters along with AgentUnknown, and he accepted. Since then, he's balanced both his normal and digital life. At day, he's a normal yet prestigious high school student that obtains high grades but has nothing special to do. At night, he protects Digiworld as one of the two leaders of the Freedom Fighters. Omegaverse (WARNING: WORK IN PROGRESS!) Fire Spider was recruited into the Ωmega Army when he was patrolling Digital City and found Omega X (Earth-616), Agent Omega X and Beta S (Earth-616) falling through a dimensional portal and saved them from crashing into the floor. As soon as he saved them, however, he spotted some of Sector Z's hovering patrol vehicles and snuck them into a nearby building. He introduced himself to the newcomers, but a patrol vehicle from Sector Z crashed into the wall, and a bunch of elite soldiers came out, threatening to eliminate them all. However, Fire Spider opened a hole through a wall and made the Omegas, as well as Beta S, jump from it. As they seemed to plummet to their doom, they instead landed on Fire Spider's private hovering vehicle, set on invisible mode. As the heroes got inside, Fire Spider drove away from the soldiers. However, as soon as they were at a reasonable distance, Fire Spider made the heroes introduce themselves, and after they did so, Agent Omega X actually deduced Fire Spider's true identity. He told them about Digiworld, the Freedom Fighters, Sector Z and the Chosen Ones, and told them about Sector Z's plan to hire (actually capture) Chosen Ones in real life so they would participate in an experiment that would allow them to figure out what makes someone a Chosen One. With this information, Sector Z not only wanted to develop a device that could track Chosen Ones in real life, which would eventually lead to the end of the Freedom Fighters, but also to reverse-engineer the Chosen One process and materialize their elite troops in the real world, which would turn Sector Z into the ultimate rulers. He then asked them for help in stopping Sector Z, and they agreed. Once they arrived to the Freedom Fighters HQ, however, problems arised. AgentUnknown told Fire Spider that a "mysterious green-skinned guy with a lance" had stolen the Chosen One Tracking Experimental Device, or COTED. Omega X (Earth-616) deduced this was the work of the alternate reality Freezer that had been travelling through several dimensions to feed on the Ω-Gene of all Omega Xs. However, the alternate Freezer had manipulated the Freedom Fighters HQ's equipment, and the heroes could not find where he was. Suddenly, Beta S (Earth-616) mysteriously managed to pinpoint the alternate Freezer's location. Omega X (Earth-616), Agent Omega X and Fire Spider headed out to engage him in combat. After a fierce battle, the alternate Freezer ran, dropping the COTED in the process. AgentUnknown arrived and told Fire Spider that the Freedom Fighters would take care of everything in Digiworld in his absence, seeing how Fire Spider was needed elsewhere. Therefore, Fire Spider was officially recruited into the Ωmega Army. A few minutes later, the four heroes were teleported to Earth-934763, where they found a cosmic-powered Omega X, who resembled Agent Omega X. Suddenly, another portal appeared, but a bunch of Omega Xs came out from it. These were followed by Freezer (Earth-616), an unknown time after he'd become the self-proclaimed Superior Omega X. Category:Omegaverse Members Category:Omega X